Fill My Heart Sequel to The Replacement
by Nightwing13
Summary: Stephanie continues to live at the McFly mansion and rock out with her new band Son of Dork. Everytings perfect...or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is the sequel to my very first McFly story, "The Replacement. I hope you guys enjoy it! I do not own McFly or Just My Luck but I do wish I owned Dougie! Lol.**

**Fill My Heart**

**Chpt. 1 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

It's been a year since I first moved in with the McFly boys, even though James had his house redone I still live at the McFly mansion. Today is Sunday, the day McFly should be on their way home!

I ran down the stiars and jumped over the pile of sneakers at the bottom of the stairs.

"I hear a car!" Steve yelled from the kitchen. _God, him and Danny (H), always in the kitchen. _I ran into the living room just as Dave ran to the window.

"There's a limo in the driveway!" He yelled. James and I ran over to the window to check ourselves. He was right, a black limo was in the driveway and we could see people getting out.

"They're back!" James yelled and he ran for the door. The door opened just as James got there.

"We're back!" Danny (J) yelled with his hands in the air and he dropped his bags to the floor. Harry pushed him out of the way and dropped his bags on top of Danny's.

"I am so done with airports!" He yelled as he collapsed on the couch, Tom followed and sat next to him on the couch.

"Diddo!" Dougie said and he dropped his bags into the pile.

"Dougie!" I ran to him and have him a hug, he hugged me back and started laughing.

"I missed you to!" He said between laughs. Suddenly someone threw a tennis ball at Dougie's head. He let me go and rubbed the back of his head. "Ow…"

"Go get a room!" Danny (H) said followed by laughter.

"Not you too!" Dougie and I whined together making everybody laugh.

"I think it's a drummer thing." Dougie said as he pulled me to an armchair and pulled me onto his lap.

"So, how was Madrid?" James asked as he sat down on the other couch, along with Steve. Dave sat on the floor facing Harry and Tom, Danny (H) leaned against the doorway of the kitchen, and Danny (J) sat on the arm of the couch Harry and Tom were sitting in.

"It was great! The fans were amazing, I can't believe we have so many fans there!" Danny said excitedly.

"That's awesome! We would have watched but none of the links worked." Steve said, Danny shrugged.

"Stupid internet." Harry mumbled.

"Hey, don't diss the internet!" Tom yelled at him jokingly.

"Tom you only love the internet because of twitter!" Dougie also yelled. Tom was about to deny but he shrugged.

"That's true." He looked around the room. "Something is missing…" The guys, besides Son of Dork, looked around the room.

"Oh yeah…where's Ren?" Harry asked.

"Oh, she had to go visit family in Nigeria."

"NIGERIA?" They all yelled. Dougie jumped a bit when he yelled and I almost fell off his lap but I recuperated.

"Yeah, she is part Nigerian even if she doesn't sound like it." I explained.

"Aw, now Harry doesn't have a twister buddy." Danny joked but Harry punched him in the arm making Danny rub his arm and glare at Harry.

"Lucky you, you're stuck with just us boys." Tom said jokingly. I shrugged.

"Hey, I'm okay with that."

"Me too." Dougie said with a smirk, making me roll my eyes. Let's just say we never been in bed together without the clothes. He's still waiting though.

"Wait Steph, I thought one of your friends from America is coming to visit." Danny (H) reminded me. _Oh crap!_ I jumped off Dougie's lap and ran upstairs to my room to grab my purse and keys to my mustang.

"Steph, you okay?" Dougie called from downstairs. I ran back down.

"Yeah, I just remembered I had to go pick up my friend from the airport!" I said as I slipped my red high top converses on.

"Now?" He whined. I stood up.

"Yeah, but it won't take me long!" He looked like a little kid who was unhappy.

"But I just got back and I'm just seeing you again!"

"It's only been a week!" He pouted. I sighed and gave him a quick peck on his lips. "I'll be back soon. Promise." He let out a heavy sigh and nodded. I smiled and ran out the door to my car. I started the engine and looked down at the clock. _Aw man I'm gonna be late picking her up!_

**I know lame spot to stop but I have to update my other fics!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright this is the sequel to my very first McFly story, "The Replacement. I hope you guys enjoy it! I do not own McFly or Just My Luck but I do wish I owned Dougie! Lol.**

**Chpt. 2 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

I pulled into the airport parking lot and jumped out of the car. I pulled my red env3 out of my pocket and pushed number three for speed dial.

"_Hey where are you?"_

"Relax, I'm in the lobby, where are you?" I asked into the phone.

"_In the lobby." _Of course she is!

"I don't see you."

"_Well I'm new here, I could get lost! So you come find me!" _I laughed and began walking around the lobby.

"Am I getting warmer yet?"

"_How should I know? I have no idea where you are!" _I laughed again and then something caught my eye.

A girl about my height and the same tan complexion with brown curly hair was facing the lobby sign talking on the phone. I pushed the end button on my cell and the girl started talking into the phone.

"Hello? Steph…did you hang up on me? Hello!" I immediately ran up to the girl and covered her eyes. "Aaah! What happened to the lights!" I burst out laughing and let go of her. "Hey, they're back on!" She turned to me as I continued to laugh. "Har, har, har, very funny." I finally managed to stop laughing.

"ERICA!" I immediately gave her a bear hug and she started laughing at me and hugged me back.

"I can't believe I'm here, in London, with you!" I was about to say 'Yeah me neither I'm so glad you're here!' but I heard snaps of cameras and people whispering loudly.

"Uh, how 'bout we get you stuff in the car? There are a lot of people here." Erica looked around and nodded.

We walked out to my car and loaded her luggage into the trunk. Then we got in the car and drove back to the house.

"I keep forgetting you're famous, I'm still surprised you have time to talk to me!"

"Pffft. Of course I have time to talk to you! I still talk to you, Ren, Ian, Mark, and all them. I'm not gonna forget them!" She laughed.

"True, true, Mark and Ian are too funny to forget."

"Oh my god, remember when milk came out of Ian's nose and Mark jumped up because he didn't want to get wet but he ran into Clayton and fell on the ground and hit his head!"

"Oh my god! Yes!" We continued laughing until we got back to the house.

"Now, Erica, no freaking out when you meet the guys. Both Son of Dork and McFly are here." A huge smile appeared on her face. "Alright, a little less joker." She glared at me and we grabbed her stuff out of the car and brought them inside.

"Hey, I'm back!" I yelled as we tossed Erica's stuff at the stairs. Then there was a sudden thud and the boys started laughing uncontrollably.

We walked into the living room where Dave was laying on the floor with nine, two litter, bottles surround him. All of them were empty except one.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. James was the first to respond.

"Oh, hey Steph. We were making Dave drink all this soda upside down." He started laughing again.

"Uh-huh…isn't that bad for you?" I asked.

"Who cares! Seems like something we'd do when we were younger." Erica said nudging me.

"True, true." I noticed Danny was the first to look at Erica. He got up and walked towards her.

"Hey, I'm Danny."

"Pssh, you think I don't know that?" I elbowed her. "Ouch!" She glared at me. "I'm Erica." She finally said, and he smiled. The other boys noticed Danny talking to Erica and they started whispering to each other.

I gave Dougie a questionable look. He smiled and motioned for me to sit next to him on the floor with the others.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Dougie smiled and looked over at Tom and Harry.

"Does Erica have a boyfriend?" Tom asked. My jaw dropped and the boys started snickering.

"And do you happen to have another single friend?" Harry asked.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked him. "Lindsay?" He shrugged.

"She was a little obsessive." Harry replied.

"Yeah, those kinds of relationships aren't really fun. The girls even have leashes for us." Danny (H) agreed.

"Uh…guys, what are you whispering about?" We all looked up and found Danny and Erica staring down at us.

"Uh…" The boys all looked at each other.

"We were talking about which movie we're going to watch!" James said jumping up. Danny and Erica looked at each other and back at us.

"Alright, what movie are we gonna watch?" Danny asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Uh…"

"TMNT!" I yelled jumping up, kinda scaring the boys.

"What?" Dougie asked like I was insane.

"Oh my god, please tell me I'm not dating a boy who has never watched Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ohhhh!" They all said together.

"Geez, I swear I was a bit worried about you guys, though you guys were insane." They laughed together. I got up and pulled the first TMNT movie.

"Oh please, if Dougie was insane you'd still love him!" Dave said as he finally got off the floor and made his way to the kitchen with Steve and Tom to pop bags of popcorn.

"Very true." I said, popping the movie into the DVD Player.

"Aw, I'd love myself to!" Dougie said, taking a seat on the couch. I walked past him and stuck my tongue out at him, but he grabbed me and pulled me into his lap.

"Hey!" He laughed and began tickling me.

Suddenly, a loud explosion came from the kitchen, followed by the smoke detector going off and then smoke escaped the kitchen. Steve and Dave came out coughing and Tom came out spraying the fire extinguisher all over the kitchen.

We were all staring at him and he placed the fire extinguisher on the floor. "So, I think we need to go shopping for some new kitchen appliances." He leaned against the wall and accidentally hit the fire extinguisher, making it go off. It sprayed Tom and he jumped into Steve and Dave's arms. He looked at the rest of us.

"That was cold."

We all burst out laughing and Tom glared at us. "Only Tom!" Danny yelled and we continued laughing.

"So it's settled, tomorrow we're all going shopping!" Steve said as he and Dave put Tom down.

"That's so not good for Steph; she'll buy so many guitars!" Erica said.

"Thanks Erica!" She laughed.

I thought about us all going shopping and how crazy we'll probably act. Oh god, this should be good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright this is the sequel to my very first McFly story, "The Replacement. I hope you guys enjoy it! I do not own McFly or Just My Luck but I do wish I owned Dougie! Lol.**

**Chpt. 3 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

"Eh, Steph, hurry up will ya!" Dave called from downstairs.

"Keep your pants on, I'm coming!" I yelled back from my room.

Today we are heading into town to get a few things for the kitchen. I on the other hand will be trying extremely hard not to buy another guitar.

"Took you long enough!" Erica said handing me a bottle of orange juice.

"I was a bit tired from all the crazy shit that happened last night!" She laughed.

"Well now it's time to go shopping!" She said pushing me out the front door.

"Yay, shopping!" Danny (J) said in a girly voice as he passed Erica and she couldn't help but burst out laughing. Danny (J) smiled and winked at her, then he made his way to Tom's mini-cooper.

"Oooh somebody's got the hots for a certain girl!" I said walking over to Danny's (H) hummer.

"Yeah right, if any of the McFly boys like me I'd die! Besides I hope it would b Tom." She said watching Tom as he climbed into the driver's seat of the mini-cooper. I patted her on the shoulder.

"He's still dating Gio."

"I know." She whined. I laughed and climbed into the backseat of the hummer.

"Let's go boys!" I yelled through the window and suddenly Danny (H), James, Dave, Steve, Harry, and Dougie all came racing out.

It took us about an hour to get to the city of London and find parking spots. When we had the cars parked we all meant up behind them.

"So where to first?" Tom asked.

"Well I know where I'm going!" Dougie said from behind him. Then Dougie ran over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I laughed and Tom rolled his eyes.

"Let's go look at kitchen stuff!" Erica finally suggested.

"I seconded that!" Danny said raising his hand.

"Alright then let's go!" James said pushing Danny and Erica ahead of all of us. As the group continued walking, I pulled Dougie behind them.

"Hey is Tom still dating Gio?" I asked him, he gave me a confused look.

"Yeah, he was making out with her yesterday…why? You're not breaking up with me for him are you?" He looked really worried.

"What? No!" I gave him a quick peck on his lips and he smiled. "It's Erica, she likes Tom but obviously Tom is dating Gio."

"Then hook Danny up with her." Dougie said taking my hand and making us catch up with the group.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we already know Danny thinks Erica is pretty fit." I laughed.

"Alright, but your helping me with this!" Dougie also laughed.

"Sounds good to me! Hey, while we're at it, why don't we set Harry up with somebody?" I looked at the group ahead of us.

"Already on it, check it out." Dougie looked from me to Harry.

Harry was standing by a hair salon window. He was obviously looking at someone because his jaw had dropped open and his eyes were wide.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" Dougie asked getting his attention.

"What, I uh…" I looked in the window and saw a girl with red hair, pale skin, and probably me height was styling another girl's hair.

"Checking out the view?" Dougie asked with a smirk on his face.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" I asked. Harry turned to me.

"How?"

"Get a haircut?" Dougie suggested looking at Harry's mohawk. Before Harry could say anything, we pushed him into the hair salon.

"How may I help you?" The woman at the desk asked us. Harry looked at Dougie and he nudged him forward just as the redhead came over.

"Uh…I need a haircut." Harry finally said.

"Are you sure? You don't have much hair." The redhead said.

"Uh…yeah, I'm sure." He answered. Dougie and I could already tell how nervous he was.

"Alright, I'm Bianca, you can follow me." She led him to her hair station. He sat down in the chair and she put a smock on him. She pulled a pair of scissors out of her drawer and was getting ready to cut the Harry's mohawk off, but he jumped up and out of the chair.

"Wait!" She stood behind the chair, staring at him with the scissors still in her hand. "I, uh…" He took the smock off and ran out of the salon. Bianca ran over to us and watched as Harry ran down the sidewalk.

"Is he okay?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Uh…yeah…um do you have a boyfriend?" Dougie asked bluntly. I slapped his arm.

"I think we should go look for him." I said pulling Dougie out of the salon and we chased after Harry.

"Hey wait!" She yelled, but it was too late, we had already ran around the corner and I ran into someone. I almost fell but Dougie caught me. I looked up at Dougie and he laughed.

"This is becoming a habit." I laughed too and then looked at the person I ran into which was Harry.

"She didn't follow you guys did she?" Harry asked.

"I don't-" Dougie started.

"There you guys are!" A voice said behind us. We all looked in the direction the voice came from and it was Bianca. Dougie turned back to Harry.

"Yes, she did follow us." He answered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Gee thanks for the update mate." I laughed.

"You're welcome!"

"Hey! Still here!" We turned back to Bianca.

"I thought something was seriously wrong!" She said to Harry. He rubbed his arm and tried to hide his face.

"Uh, sorry?" Harry said. I rolled my eyes.

"How 'bout he makes up for it?" I asked. Bianca crossed her arms.

"How?" She asked.

"Let Harry, of McFly; take you out on a date." Harry's eyes widened and Dougie laughed at him.

"I'm sure she would like something better…" Harry began to say but Bianca cut him off.

"I'd like that." Harry looked at Bianca.

"Wait…what?" He asked.

"I'd like to go on a date with you." She said, Harry smiled.

"Really?" She nodded. "Uh…cool!"

They traded numbers and Harry said he'll plan the whole date and give her a call. After that, Harry ran ahead of Dougie and me to rub the fact about him getting a date in Danny's face. Dougie and I said goodbye to Bianca and then Dougie took my hand and we followed Harry.

"Hmmm, I think that was déjà vu." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well Harry had us, his friends, help him set up a date, and you did too." Dougie let out laugh.

"What! No, I could have asked you myself buy you didn't seem interested."

"Not uh, you could so tell I was interested! You were just nervous!" I said pushing him playfully. He laughed and put his arm around my waist.

"Alright, maybe a little." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now we have to hook Erica and Danny up." Dougie smiled and then he looked through a mattress store window and he burst out laughing.

"I don't think that will be a problem!" He said between laughs. I turned from him to the window and saw Danny and Erica jumping on beds, hitting each other with pillows.

"Oh god." I ran into the store and Dougie ran after me. Erica hit Danny with another pillow and it exploded over his head. Feathers fell on top of his head and on the bed.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" He yelled playfully to Erica. Before she could jump off the bed, Danny tackled her and began tickling her. She screamed and laughed.

"Oh, yeah, they're just friends." Dougie said loudly so they could hear him. They both looked at us and then they looked at each other and blushed.

"Hey guys, ready to go home?" Tom asked walking into the store, but he almost dropped a box that had a new coffee maker in it.

"Whoa, what the hell happened in here?" James asked, carrying a microwave.

"They did it!" Dougie yelled pointing to Danny and Erica, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, let's go guys." Danny (H) said heading back out the door.

They both got off the bed and headed for the door. Suddenly someone tapped me on my shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, but someone has to pay for this." The store manager said. I looked at the bill and my jaw dropped open. Steve looked over my shoulder and whistled.

"Well I'm not paying for that!" I sighed.

_Great there goes my money from the last gig. Note to self: never go into the same store as Danny if he's with Erica! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late add! I do not own McFly or Just My Luck but I do wish I owned Dougie! Lol.**

**Chpt. 4 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

The following morning, Tom and harry fixed the kitchen up and got all the new kitchen appliances working. When they were done, Tom made Mickey Mouse pancakes and poured us each a cup of coffee.

All the boys were up before Erica and me. We found them watching the cartoon version of teenage mutant ninja turtles.

"Mornin' kiddies!" Erica yelled making all four boys jump. Danny jumped the highest because he was drinking coffee and he spilled it on himself.

"Jesus Erica!" He yelled fanning the area where he spilled the coffee, which were his jewels.

"Ooooh, that's gotta hurt mate!" Harry said.

"Pssh, I say nice one Erica!" Dougie said as he got off the couch and high fived her. Then he gave me a peck on the lips.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" I asked.

"Well, Harry has that date tonight." Dougie reminded me. Then he sat down in the armchair and pulled me on his lap.

"With who?" Tom asked with a surprised look.

"Bianca…" Harry answered, but he seemed to zone out.

"Harry? Harry?" Danny started snapping his fingers in front of Harry's face. "Harry!" He finally sapped out of his trance.

"Huh?"

"Well gee it was nice of you to join us!" I said sarcastically making everybody laugh, except Harry.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a bit nervous about the date." Harry admitted which surprised the guys.

"You, nervous?" Tom asked in a shocked tone.

"Harry, who can get any girl he wants, is nervous?" Danny added. Erica, Dougie, and I laughed.

"What has the world come to!" Dougie said for dramatic effect, we started laughing harder.

"Knock it off guys!" Harry whined. I could tell he was getting embarrassed.

"So what time is the date?" I asked. Harry looked at the clock on the DVD player.

"In two hours." He answered.

"You're having a lunch date?" Dougie asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah…is that bad?" Harry asked with a worried expression.

"Well…"

"Dougie!" I yelled.

"It's a wonderful idea!" Tom and Danny laughed at him.

"Right…I'm going to get ready; the place is an hour and a half away." Harry said as he left the room and went upstairs.

"While he's getting ready…anybody hungry?" Tom asked and both Erica and I jumped up.

"Oh me!" Erica said.

"Starving!" I added.

After eating and getting dressed. Erica and I chilled in my room and talked for a bit.

"So Steph, now that you have a brand new heart, have you had sex with Dougie yet?" She asked as she took a seat on my bed. I stopped brushing my long dark brown hair and turned to her.

"Is that all that's on your mind?" I asked her with a smile.

"Well you finally did get a heart transplant."

"Yeah, and I don't wanna screw up my relationship with Dougie, not everything is about sex." I said and I continued brushing my hair.

"True, have you talked to Travis since caused you to have your last attack?" The sound of his name made me shiver. I turned back to Erica.

"No, and I don't want to see him again." Erica stood up and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Steph; I shouldn't have brought him up." I hugged her back.

"It's cool." There was a knock at my door and we both turned to find Dougie.

"Hey Erica, is it cool if I talk to Steph?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure! I'll talk to you later." I nodded and she left.

"So what's up?"

"Nothin, I heard you girls talking about that douche bag." He said taking a seat on my bed. I walked over to him and he placed his hands on my hips.

"Relax, Erica was just asking me something that happen to bring him up." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"What were you girls talking about?" He asked.

"Girl stuff." I answered quickly. I smirk appeared on his face.

"Really, cause it sounded to me like sex." He said kissing me.

"Maybe we were, maybe we weren't." He kissed me again.

"Oh keeping secrets from me now are you." He said jokingly.

"Maybe." I kissed him once more.

"You're gonna pay for that1" Suddenly he pulled me on the bed and began tickling making me scream and laugh.

"Stop Dougie!" I cried. He laughed at me reaction and stopped. I pushed him a bit but he grabbed my wrists and began kissing me again gently.

Just as his kisses became more intense, his cell phone rang. He slowly broke away from our kiss, but he didn't move his face as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" He said and he grazed my lips with his.

"_Doug, stop snogging with Steph for a sec, I need advice." _I could hear Harry on the other line.

"It's for you." Dougie said handing me the phone and he allowed me to sit up.

"What's up?" I asked.

"_Do you think I should get Bianca flowers?"_

"It's a just a lunch date! Don't get too fancy." I said and then Dougie began giving me shoulders a massage and it was getting harder to concentrate.

"_Right, well do you think I should get her anything?" _

"Wait till you guys make it official and then start buying her gifts."

"_Oh, good idea! Well if I like how things go with this date, should I ask her out today?" _I moaned as Dougie continued giving me a massage.

"_What the hell are you guys doing?" _He yelled making me laugh.

"I'm getting a massage you perv, and yes! Are we done here?"

"_Yes, I'm disgusted by your sound effects."_

"Gee thanks, bye Harry!" I hung up before he could say anything else. "I have a feeling he'll be bringing her home a lot." Dougie laughed. I turned to face him. "I think we should go check up on their date." Dougie cocked his eyebrow.

"We can't just crash their date!"

"No, we're not gonna crash their date! I mean if anything goes wrong, we should be there to help him." Dougie sighed.

"Alright, let's go." I smiled and gave him a hug, then we headed to his car.

Because Dougie was driving, we got to the restaurant under forty five minutes. He saw Harry standing outside the restaurant.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked looking extremely surprised.

"We came in case you needed help with your date." I answered. A huge smile appeared on his face.

"Aw, you guys really do love me, come here guys!" Harry said pulling us into a hug and nearly squishing us.

"Harry, mate, stop going to the gym or you'll squish your future girlfriend." Dougie said pulling away from him, Harry laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said with a smile. Suddenly we saw Bianca pull up in older camaro. "That's her! Guys go!"

"Alright, just be yourself." I told him and he nodded.

"Alright, go!" Both Dougie and I ran into the restaurant. We had asked for a table near Harry's but not to close. When Bianca and Harry finally got to their table they immediately started talking, not sure what they were talking about but they were being very sociable with each other. Dougie noticed me watching them.

"Steph, relax. Harry's got this." I smiled at him and nodded.

"You're right." We decided to have lunch together since we were already at the restaurant. We talked about the last gig I was at with Son of Dork and he told me about their trip in Spain. It was nice being alone with him, it reminded me about our first, and best date. We didn't stay to long because we wanted to give Harry and Bianca time by themselves, they really did look like they were having a good time.

Dougie had driven back to the house and I noticed a brown box on the doorstep. "Wonder what that is?" I asked unbuckling my seatbelt, Dougie shrugged. We got out of the car and I picked up the box. It was addressed to me. "Well that's weird."

"What?"

"There's no return address." I opened the box and found velvet box with a guns n' roses guitar pick inside. In another box there was a pair of aviators signed by Slash. Then there was a note at the bottom of the box.

'_I miss you more and more everyday…_

_-T.F.'_

I dropped the box. "Steph! What's wrong?" He asked stepping in front of me to see my face.

"Travis."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late add! I do not own McFly or Just My Luck but I do wish I owned Dougie! Lol.**

**Chpt. 5 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

Steph had picked the box back up and took it inside. Then she went to the kitchen and tossed the box into the trash.  
"Steph, relax." I said as she took the bag of trash out to the garage.  
"How can I? Now I'm being stalked! How am I supposed to relax, tell me!" I sighed and put my hands on her shoulders.  
"Steph take a couple of deep breaths."  
"I'm scared not pregnant!"  
"Well you could be if we had sex every night." I said jokingly. She rolled her eyes. "Sorry not a joking time. Anyway, just take some deep breaths..." She sighed but did so. "...and now let them out." She did."How do you feel?"  
"Better, thanks." She hugged me and I hugged her back.  
"Come on, you need some r and r." I took her hand and lead her to the living room. I popped Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles into the DVD player and then I made Steph lay down on the couch.

**Stephanie's P.O.V.**  
Dougie was so kind to me. He put my favorite movie on, ordered me to lay down, popped some popcorn, and now he is giving me a foot massage! I feel bad having him do all this for me.  
"Stop thinking." I looked at Dougie." "The more you think, the more unrelaxed you'll be." I smiled and let him continue massaging my feet.  
The movie was almost over when I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in my room. Dougie wasn't here so he must have been downstairs. I sat up in bed and then I heard my cell phone ring. I groaned and grabbed my phone off the nightstand.  
The number was unknown, but I answered it anyway. "Hello?"  
_"Steph?"_ My heart raced. _"It's Teavis."_ I couldn't find my words or voice. _"I just wanted to know if you were okay? Did you get my package?"_  
"Stop trying to talk me!" I yelled into the phone. Then I chucked the phone at my wall and it shattered into pieces.  
Tears began pouring out of my eyes. I heard footsteps run up the stairs and the door opened. Dougie and Erica were the first at the door.  
"He won't leave me alone!" I cried. Erica immediately ran to my side and hugged me. Dougie was the next to come to my side, he also hugged me at the same time. I clung to them both and cried.  
"It's okay Steph, we've got you." Erica told me in a hushed tone.  
I continued to cry a little bit longer until they both told me to get some sleep. Erica said night to me, and Dougie was about to do the same but I grabbed his hand.  
"Don't leave." I said once he turned around to face me. He smiled and climbed into bed with me. I laid facing him, and I wrapped my arms around him.  
"Why can't he just knave me alone?" I asked in a whisper.  
"Just stop thinking about him." he whispered back.  
"Then what am I supposed to think about?" he kissed my head.  
"Think about me." And I did. I snuggled with him more and I eventually fell asleep. All I thought about was him, nothing else.

The next day, I woke up to the sound of rain drops tapping the window. My eyes opened and I looked up to Dougie still sleeping. I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. He kissed me back more intensely and I realized he was awake. I smiled against his lips. He rolled over so he was on top of me and he began attacking me with kisses. I couldn't help but giggle.  
"Hey guys, breakfast is...whoa!" We both looked at the door to see...Danny.  
"Danny Jones! Stop walking in on them!" Erica yelled, pulling Danny by his ear so he left with her. Dougie turned back to me.  
"No privacy in this house at all." I laughed and kissed him once more.  
"Let's go downstairs." he nodded.  
Once we got downstairs, someone nearly tackled me! I didn't know fall, but I felt like I would have if Dougie wasn't there to hold into.  
"Steph are you okay?" It was James. He just loves giving me surprise hugs.  
"Yeah."  
"Maybe we should call the cops, or hire a security guard?" James suggested as he released me.  
"No, I don't want to make a scene." I told him, but neither James or Dougie liked that idea.  
"He tried to rape you!" James reminded me.  
"He made you ace a heart attack and you almost died!" Dougie also reminded me.  
The doorbell rang, because I didn't want to get yelled at by them anymore, I answered it.  
"Zach, Adam." My two ex-bandmates were standing at the door reacher sheepish. "What are you guys doing here?" I motioned for them to come in and I closed the door behind them.  
"It's about Travis..." Adam began, but he couldn't continue.  
"He's become obsessed with you." Zach finished.  
"What do you mean obsessed?" Dougie asked.  
"He's buying her favorite albums, getting stuff signed my her favorite musicians, and worst of all..." This time Zach couldn't finish.  
"He's been taking photos of you walking here." Adam finished. I gasped and I immediately took hold of Dougie's hand.  
"Alright this is too much for Steph, I think you guys should knave." Erica said as she and the rest of the group walked into the foyer.  
"We're sorry Steph." Adam said as they left.  
"That's it we're moving!" Dougie finally said.  
"Moving?" Tom asked.  
"Travis knows where Steph lives now so it does sound like a good idea." James said.  
"Steph can move in with us!" Steve said, trying to perk us up a bit, but it didm't work.  
"Nah, we live to close." Danny(H) said.  
"She's mobbing in with me." Dougie said.  
"Doug, you don't have your own place." Harry reminded him.  
"I'll buy my own place!" Nobody objected.  
"So where am I staying tonight?" I asked. Everybody thought for a minute.  
"Bianca!" Erica suggested.  
"Hold on let me call her." Harry said and he left the room to hear her.  
"So where am I staying?" Erica finally asked.  
"You can stay here with us!" Danny(J) said, putting his arm around her shoulders. Dave's eyes widened.  
"I'd sleep with on eye opened tonight." Dave told her and we all started laughing.  
"Thanks Dave, I needed that." He smiled and gave me a hug.  
"Good news, you're staying with Bianca tonight!" Harry said as he walked back in. Oh Halle freakin lujah.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late add! I do not own McFly or Just My Luck but I do wish I owned Dougie! Lol.**

**Chapter 6 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

I packed a bag for the rest of the week. I decided to take down all the posters since I was going to stay with Bianca until Dougie can buy is own flat.  
"Hey, need any help?" Erica asked standing at the door.  
"Nah, I'm almost done." I said with a smile. "So are you going to stay her while I stay with Bianca?" She nodded.  
"Yeah, I...really like it here!" I let out a laugh. "What?"  
"You're staying here because of Danny!" I said making her eyes widen.  
"Not uh!"  
"Yes huh! Admit it, you're in love with Danny Jones!"  
"Shut up!" I laughed and hugged her.  
"It's okay, Ren did the same thing to me about Dougie."  
"Speaking of which, Dougi is waiting for you downstairs."  
"Aw, I have to leave already." She hugged me.  
"It's only for a little bit, ten you'll be living with your boyfriend." I didn't react to what she said until we left the room.  
"Oh my god, I'm going to be living with Dougie!" Erica laughed at my late reaction as she headed down the stairs.  
"What's so funny?" Danny asked her once we got to the foyer.  
"Steph just realized she'll be living with Dougie."  
"Nice Steph, being slower then usual?" Danny asked as he laughed at me. Then Steve and Dave walked in.  
"Oh, and then he'll want..." Dave said but I immediately covered his mouth with my hand.  
"We are not talking about this!" I told him.  
"You act like a little kid!" Dave yelled jokingly once I removed my hand. I rolled my eyes and went to the door.  
"Bye you guys!" I yelled.  
"Bye!" They all yelled before I closed the door behind me.  
I looked over at Dougie's car where Dougie was sitting in the drivers seat. The trunk was popped open so I threw my bag into the trunk and closed it. Then I got into the passenger seat.  
"Here." I looked down at Dougie's hand, there was an iPhone. I took it. "It's to replace your phone that you smashed against the wall."  
"Thanks." I looked through the phone, it had all the same contacts and had the first picture I took with Dougie on our first date. I looked back at Dougie, he seemed uneasy. "You okay?" He sighed and pulled out of the driveway.  
"Yeah..."  
"Liar."  
"What?"  
"If you were fine, you would be talking to me." He sighed again.  
"Sorry, it's just...I thought we were done with this douche." I looked down at my lap.  
"Me too." He took my hand. I looked back at him and he smiled.  
"I still love you." I smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. I noticed the blush on his cheek appear and I couldn't help but giggle.  
We didn't go to Bianca's straight away, cause she was on another date with Harry. So we decided to walk around the shops near her flat. We went into a music store and I browsed the guitars. They were all nice, but I didn't get any. Gott save money and pulse, it wouldn't fi in Dougie's car.  
We walked past a petstore, I stopped at the window once I saw the puppies playing.  
"Wanna go in?" He asked.  
"Yes!" I answered quickly, he laughed and took my hand, bringing me into the store. We looked at some lizards and then we checked out some puppies.  
"May I help you?" One of the older workers asked.  
"Uh, just looking. Actually, you wouldn't happen to have any collies would you?" I asked the lady.  
"Yes, follow me." We did. There was a small pen with only one collie in it. He was sable and white, but bigger then most collie puppies. "He's the biggest out of the litter so nobody got him." The lady informed me.  
"Aw, but he's so cute!" I said poking me finger through the top of the pen and I stroked his fur. He jumped at my action and pawed my finger, I giggled. "He's adorable, but I don't have anywhere to keep him."  
"It's alright." The lady said. As I walked away from the pen with Dougie and the lady, I heard the puppy whimper. I looked back at the puppy and waved goodbye ot him like a little kid would. When I got to the front of the store, I didn't see Dougie. I thought he had gone outside but he wasn't there either. I looked back at the store window and saw Dougie talking to the same lady. Then he came back outsie.  
"What were you talking to the lady about?" I asked as we walked back to his car.  
"What lady?"  
"The lady who showed us the puppy."  
"What puppy?"  
"The puppy in the store."  
"What store?"  
"Dougie Lee Poynter, stop that!" I yelled. He laughed at me and got into the drivers seat. _He's not gonna tell me._  
We pulled up to the building Bianca was staying at. She was in room 323. We climbed the stairs to the the third floor and walked to her room. We knocked on the door and waited for either Harry or Bianca to answer the door.  
"By the way, I changed you phone number so Travis won't call you."  
"Thanks."  
"But if he does somehow get your number, call me immediately. I'll come right over."  
"Thanks Dougie." I kissed him on the cheek.  
"Aw, you can do better then that." He said with a smirk. I kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back, slipping his hands on my hips and working his tongue past my lips.  
Then the door finally opened.  
"Bloody hell you guys1" Harry yelled. Dougie and I pulled apart and blushed.  
"Relax Harry, they would have said the same thing about us." Dougie's eyes widened.  
"Anyway!" I said, quickly changing the subject. "I'm a bit tired."  
"Oh, right! I'll get the bed ready, you okay with a pull out bed?" Bianca asked.  
"Well it's better then the floor." Bianca laughed.  
"True, true." She let me in and kissed Harry goodbye, then she closed the door. "So..." Bianca began to say but there was another knock on the door. She rolled her eyes and opened it. "It's for you." She said once she saw Dougie. I smiled and ran over to him. We kissed again.  
"Bye, love. I'll text you later." He told me.  
"Alright, love you." He smiled and gave me a quick peck on my lips before he left.  
"Anyway, welcome to my humble little home. It's not much but it's cozy." She said and I laughed.  
"Well I know what's calling for me."  
"What's that?" She asked.  
"Pull out bed!" I yelled diving for the couch and she laughed. _Yeah, I was gonna have fun staying at Bianca's!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late add! I do not own McFly or Just My Luck but I do wish I owned Dougie! Lol.**

**Chapter 7 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

The next morning I left the house at nine. I wanted to get to the pet store just as it opened, but I didn't want Steph to see me.  
The same lady was there and she knew exactly what I wanted. She smiled at me and went to the back of the store, then she returned with a blue leash attached to the collar of the collie Steph was making over yesterday.  
The puppy was hopping along with the lady until it saw me and ran to me. I laughed and grabbed the leash.  
"Well he sure seems to feel at home." The lady said with a smile. She went behind the counter and began typing something into her computer. "What would you like to name him?" I looked down at the puppy and he looked up at me, wagging his tail.  
_Steph always said she wanted to name a dog after one of John Wayne's characters._  
"Donovan." I told the lady. _The Fighting Seabess was the first John Wayne movie Steph saw._  
"Alright." The lady said and she began typing, then she turned to me and handed me a small blue dog tag with Donovan's name and my cell phone number on it.  
"Thank you." She smiled and nodded. I paid for the dog tag and Donovan and left the store. "Come on Donovan, better start house training you." Before I got to the car, Donovan stopped at a fire hydrent and peed. "Well maybe this won't be as hard as I thought." He barked and I put him in the front seat of my car. "Stay." I told him and he did. I walked around the car and got into the drivers seat. He still didn't move as I pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to the house. "Good boy." I told him as I brought him into the house.  
"Who's a good boy?" Erica asked as I walked in. Then she saw Donovan. "Oh my god he's adorable!" She squealed and then Danny walked in.  
"You got a puppy?" He asked me in a surprised tone.  
"Yeah, Steph wanted him but she didn't know where she could keep him, so I got him." Danny smiled.  
"Very sneaky." He said. Then he looked down at Erica who had her full attention on Donovan. "Hey Doug, could I hold him?" I nodded and he picked him up.  
"He's so cute!" She said as she petted Donovan while Danny held him. Danny smiled and mouthed the words 'chick magnet'. I laughed at him.  
Then my phone began playing 'First Date' and I answered it. "Hey babe, what's up?" Steph giggled on the other end. She always did when I called her babe.  
_"Nothing really, Bianca left to go to her job so I'm stuck eating chinese food from last night."_  
"Well I'll come over!"  
_"No, I don't want Travis to see you meeting me."_  
"But Steph, you're alone and I want to see you."  
_"It's better then being stalked by Travis."_ I sighed. _"Just focus on looking for a flat, once you do we'll spend as much time together as we want."_  
"Alright." I finally said.  
_"Great, well i gotta go, Erica spilled the beans to Ren so she is freaking out."_  
"Alright, I love you."  
_"I love you to Dougie."_  
I smiled once I heard her words. We both hung up and I turned back to face Erica and Danny who were both staring at me.  
"What?" I asked. Danny and Erica looked at each other.  
"Is everything okay?" Erica asked.  
"Yeah, of course!" She smiled and continued petting Donovan. "Hey, I think he needs water. I'll go get some." She left the room and Danny put Donovan down as we made our way to the living room.  
"So, how long you gonna wait?" I asked Danny. He gave me a confused look as we both sat down.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Erica." I saw him blush.  
"I don't know how to ask her! She's different from other girls I dated." He admitted. Donovan came over to me and licked my fingers. I rubbed his head and then I got an idea.  
"Hey Erica!" I yelled to her.  
"Yeah?" She asked as she came in and gave Donovan the bowl of water.  
"Could you and Dany take Donovan for a walk? I need to surf the web for some flats."  
"Uh, sure, but only if Danny wants to." We both looked at Danny whose eyes were like bug eyes.  
"Uh..I'd love to!" He finally said. I laughed and Erica smiled. "I-I mean sure!" I continued laughing and Erica began blushing.  
"Great!" I finally said after laughing. I pulled Danny out of his seat and handed him Donovan's leash. "Don't lose him." I warned him.  
"Relax Doug, I won't let him." Erica said ashe linked arms with him and he blushed.  
They both left and I went upstairs to my room and pulled my laptop out. I didn't have much luck though. There were no flats for sell in London, they were all out of town. "Damnit!" I said to myself and groaned. I looked at my laptop once more and a pop-up caught my attention.  
**Talk About your Favorite Bands Here!**  
I was curious so I clicked on the pop-up. The recent comment was actually posted under Steph's bio a fan posted. I clicked on it and smiled once I saw a picture of her playing her guitar under a tree. I scrolled down the comments. Some said 'she's awesome!' or 'she's my idol!', but one really caught my attention. 'I love her so much I need her back. I'm going to steal her.'  
"What the fuck?" I whispered to myself.  
I looked under the comment which said 'You're full of shit man!' I laughed, but suddenly another comment was added by the same person as before. 'No. I'm in love. I'll prove to you when I have her.' _Who the hell would say something like this?_  
I looked at the persons screenname and it said Fletchvis. I clicked on the name and it brought me to another bio, Traivs's bio and the profile picture was an old picture of Steph playing the guitar with him on stage with Adam and Zach.  
"Steph..."


	8. Chapter 8

** I do not own McFly or Just My Luck but I do wish I owned Dougie! Lol.**

**Chapter 8 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

I opened the fridge and groaned once I found out there was no soda. "Bianca, you're killing me!" I yelled even though she wasn't even here, she was still at her salon. I sighed and decided to go to the drugstore that wasn't far from here. _Dougie would be furious if he found out I did this._  
I walked down the street and into the store. I grabbed a couple bottles of soda from the rack, but once I turned around, I ran into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" The man was wearing a hood to cover his face.  
"It's okay." He mumbled and then he walked past me. _That was weird._ I walked over to the cashier and paid for my drinks.  
"Oh my god, you're Stephanie Davis!" The cashier said. I smiled and nodded. "Can I have your autograph!" I laughed.  
"Sure." I gave him the money and the autograph. He said thank you and then I left the store. Once I did, I felt like someone was watching me. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. I saw the man with the hood walking the opposite way. _Who the hell is that guy?_ I walked quickly back to Bianca's apartment. I had gotten a strange feeling that the man may have followed me so I double-locked the door and then stayed in Bianca's bedroom.  
I probably stayed there for an hour until I heard someone trying to open the door. I slowly walked out of her bedroom and grabbed the metal baseball bat that was in her hallway closet.  
"Who is it?" I yelled.  
"It's me, Bianca! Open the door." I let out a sigh of relief and opened the door. She came in and closed the door behind her. "What's with the bat?" She asked.  
"Uh, I just had this strange feeling someone followed me backhere." Her eyes widened. "What's wrong? What are you doing here so early?" She immediately locked the door and pulled me from it.  
"Look I wasn't gonna tell you this but Harry called me."  
"Is Dougie alright?" I asked her in a panicking tone.  
"Yeah, Harry told me Dougie found something intresting."  
"Oh, did he find a flat?" I asked, excitement in my voice. She shook her head.  
"Just listen." I nodded. "Dougie found a website on the internet, and people talk about their favoriet bands,but one comment really got Doug's attention and he thinks it's Travis." My eyes widened. "But relax, everybody is on their way. Dougie, Harry, Erica, James, everybody." I let out a sigh and nodded.  
"Alright."  
"Aw, I'm sorry. You look like you've seen a ghost!" She told me as she hugged me.  
"Well, I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty scared." Suddenly someone started banging on the door and we both jumped. Then Bianca laughed.  
"It's probably just the guys." She said as she got up and unlocked the door.  
"Wait, Bianca." Then the door bursted open, knocking Bianca to the floor, and there stood the man wearing the hood.  
"Stephanie, get in my room and lock the door!" Bianca yelled as she got up. She grabbed a pan off the kitchen counter and tried hitting the guy, but he caught her wrist. He took the pan out of her hand and threw it across the room, then he back handed her across her face.  
"Bianca!" I grabbed the baseball bat and hit the man. He fell to the ground and I ran over to Bianca. She groaned and she had blood on her face. "Come on Bianca, don't fate just yet." I helped her up and we made our way to the front door, but then the man got up and pulled us back into the room, and I actually saw his face, Travis's face.  
He closed the door, but didn't lock it. Bianca ran back to the door, past Travis and tried to open it. She did, but Travis grabbed her and pushed her on top of the glass coffee table.  
"Leave her alone!" I jumped onto Travis's back. He elbowed me in the stomach making me gasp and fall of him. I clenched my stomach.  
"I didn't want to hurt you." He said as he came towards me.  
"Get away from me!" I yelled and I kicked him in the balls. He groaned and almost fell to the floor. I started to get up, planning to check on Bianca, but Travis grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him. "Get off!" I screamed.  
"I'm not lett you go this time." He whispered in my ear. Suddenly something hit my head and I lost conciuosness.

**Dougie's P.O.V.**  
"Dougie slow down!" Erica yelled at me as she and the guys followed me up the stairs.  
"No, I have a bad feeling something happened." I told her. We ran down the hallway and I noticed Bianca's door was wide open. I ran to the door and stood in the doorway, shocked at the sight.  
"Bianca!" Harry yelled as he ran over to her. He picked Bianca up out of the pile of glass. There was blood all over her back. "We need to take her to the hospital!" Harry yelled. James came in and searched the rooms.  
"Stephanie isn't here!" He yelled.  
"We have to find her!" I yelled as I ran to the door but Dave stopped me.  
"We have to take care of her first." Dave said as he pointed to Bianca. I was full of worry, but he was right. Besides where was I going to look?  
"Alright." I looked at Harry who was looking at me. "But we're going straight to the cops afterwards."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late add! I do not own McFly or Just My Luck but I do wish I owned Dougie! Lol.**

**Chpt. 9 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

We had brought Bianca to the hospital, she wasn't in bad shape but she had to sleep. Harry sat by her bedside the whole time. Tom and Gio watched them from outside the bedroom window. Erica cried as Danny (J) comforted her, and the Son of Dork boys sat on a bench looking like someone died. Me on the other hand, was yelling on the phone to the cops. I hung up before I got charged for assaulting cops and walked over to my friends sitting outside the room.

"What did they say?" James asked as he jumped out of his seat.

"They won't mark her missing until she's been missing for more than twenty-four hours." I told him. Erica cried harder and Danny tightened his grip around her.

"That bites!" Dave yelled as he got up and kicked a trash can.

"We can't just sit here and not do anything!" Danny (H) said.

"Yeah, we have to find her! With or without those bloody officers!" Steve added. I nodded in agreement. Harry, Tom, and Gio came over to us.

"What did they say?" Danny (J) asked Harry.

"She should wake up in a couple hours." Harry told him. Erica whipped some tears away.

"That's good, I'm glad Bianca is okay." Erica said.

"Yeah, me too." Harry said. Danny (J) squeezed Erica's hand and she squeezed his hand back. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed the tom of her head.

"Don't worry Erica, we'll find Steph." He told her. As I watched Danny and Erica, I began remembering all my moments with Steph. I pulled my phone out and looked at my screensaver. It was a picture of Steph playing her black Takamine acoustic guitar under a tree with pink flowers. She looked beautiful.

"Doug…" I looked up and everybody was staring at something behind me.

"What?" I turned around to face Adam and Zach.

"We think we know where Travis has Steph." Zack said.

(Stephanie's P.O.V.)

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I still couldn't see anything, everything was dark. I slowly sat up and groaned, remember the pain in my head. I tried rubbing it, but I couldn't move my left hand. My wrist was handcuffed to a bed post. I began panicking and started pulling on my arm. I started screaming and then the door of the room opened.

"Steph, are you okay?" Travis asked me as he walked over. "Why are you screaming?" He sat down on the bed and tried touching my face but I pulled away from him.

"You fucking psychopath, let me go!" I yelled at him and he slapped me across the face. I spit some blood out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry babe, but it hurts when you call me names like that." He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Don't touch me!" I swung my right hand at him but he caught it.

"Don't be like that. I love you." He pulled my body towards him and his lips came crashing down on mine. I tried pulling away but he put one hand on my back and slipped his other hand under my shirt then squeezed my left breast, making me squeal from the pain. I started hitting his back with my free hand then found out my legs were free. I kneed him in the groin and he immediately let me go. Then his hands wrapped around my throat, and he began choking me.

"Dougie…" I tried calling. Travis laughed and released me, making me cough hysterically.

"He's not coming for you. I only love you, and you need to realize that." Then Travis left the room, slamming the door shut on the way out.

"You're wrong." I said to him, but he didn't hear me. I began crying and continued fiddling with the handcuff.

(Dougie's P.O.V.)

"An abandoned music warehouse?" I asked and the guys nodded.

"They used to produce CDs for bands." Adam told me.

We were in the hospital cafeteria, talking about where Travis was keeping Steph. So far I knew it was in London, but of course downtown London where nobody goes anymore.

"The only bad part of the warehouse is that it's really big, and there are lots of exits. So if you go in there by yourself, he could easily get out another way." Adam also added. Then Zach pulled a paper form his backpack and laid it on the table.

"This is a layout of the building." Zach said. There was a red circle in the middle of the map.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the circle.

"That's Travis's room, if he has the light on nobody outside will see it from the front or the back or the sides of the building." Zach said.

Then I noticed black 'X's on the paper. There were four in each corner of the building and two at the front and back of the building.

"And those?"

"Exits." Adam said. "You should probably put two people at each exit." He suggested.

"Yeah, I think I have an idea-"

"Wait!" Zach cut me off. "Whatever it is, we want in." I nodded.

"Alright-"

"Wait!" I rolled my eyes after being cut off again. I turned in my seat to see Bianca in a wheelchair coming over. Everybody else was chasing after her. "I want in too."

"Bianca, you're hurt!" I told her.

"So? It's partially my fault Travis got Steph!" She yelled.

"Bianca, it's not your fault." Harry told her.

"It is! I unlocked the door, that's how he got in!"

"Bianca, it was just a silly mistake." Gio told her.

"Still!" She turned to face me. "I want in." I nodded.

"Alright." I motioned for them to sit around me.

"These are the exits. Harry and Bianca will be at the front. Danny Hall will be in the back with James. The top left corner will be Dave and Steve. Top right corner will be Zach and Adam. That leaves Danny Jones at the bottom left corner with Erica…" I noticed Danny and Erica smile at each other. "And Tom and Gio will be at the bottom right corner."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said Gio is in on this plan?" Tom asked and Gio gently pushed him.

"Tom, Doug's girlfriend needs help, I'm willing to help." Gio told him.

"Thanks Gi." I told her and she smiled.

"Wait a minute…that leaves you by yourself with Travis." James said. I didn't say anything.

"Doug, what if he beats you to a pulp? Steph will never forgive herself!" Erica yelled at me.

"Well, I'm not gonna lose to him!" I shot back at her.

"I'll tell ya. You do some crazy things when you're in love." Dave told Erica. She laughed but I ignored his comment.

"Alright, maybe we should use walkie-talkies, in case he tries to make a run for it." Bianca suggested.

"Way ahead of ya, Adam?" Zach said and Adam pulled a giant black bag from behind him and put it on the table. He opened it and there were a dozen walk talkies.

"I guess we need seven." I told him and Adam nodded.

"Use station nine." Adam said as he handed the walkie-talkies out. "The black button is use to talk to each other." He told us.

"Then what's the red button?" Steve asked.

"That's to get the police." Adam said.

"I think we're gonna like this little red button." Erica said with a smile.

"Defiantly." Bianca added.

"So tomorrow, meet up here, and then we'll take you to the warehouse." Zach told us.

"Just make sure, you don't try to pull any funny business." James told him.

"If it is, I'm sure Doug wouldn't mind us beating you guys to a pulp." Danny (H) added as he cracked his knuckles.

"We wouldn't dream of tricky you guys." Zach said, looking a little scared by Danny (H). I smiled.

"Good."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late add, I was in Ocean City! I do not own McFly or Just My Luck but I do wish I owned Dougie! Lol.**

**Chpt. 10 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

The door opened once more, and the only thing showing was light from the hallway. Travis came in holding a tray of food. He set the tray in my lap and I immediately pushed it off me. The soup and drink spilled all over the floor and the back of his hand met my cheek again. I didn't scream or react. I just looked away from him.

"Steph, I wouldn't treat you this way if you just showed your love for me." He said as he stroked my arm.

"Keep you toxic hands off me." I hissed through my teeth. He grabbed my arm and pulled me so I was facing him.

"Now listen here. I'm the one who truly loves you, not that Poynter kid."

"At least he treats me lovingly! He doesn't call me names or hits me! He understands me! And he defiantly doesn't keep me locked up in a room!"

"Has he made love to you?" He asked and I immediately became quiet. "Oh don't tell me you're still a virgin." He laughed.

It was true, I was a virgin. Travis was my longest relationship but due to my heart, I couldn't have sex with him. There was a chance my heart would overwork itself and just stop. Even though I had a new heart, I was still nervous about having sex with Dougie, but it never bothered me.

"I could change that for you." Travis said as he kissed my arm. I pulled my arm away from him.

"Don't touch me you filthy scumb bag!" I could tell by his features he was angry. He tackled me to the bed and lay on top of me.

He undid my pants and slipped his hand under my underwear. His hand traveled further and I could feel his finger inside me. I gasped and hit him in the face with my elbow. He jumped up and clenched his left cheek.

"You bitch!" He slapped me again and got off me. "Keep acting like that and you'll never see the daylight again." He got up and walked to the door. "I'll be back soon." He slammed the door closed behind him and I sat up. I fix my pants, trying to cry but I did.

I never wanted to be touched like that by him. Never. Dougie….please, help me.

**(Dougie's P.O.V.)**

I was supposed to be at the hospital by now but I couldn't find Donovan. He wasn't in my room where I usually kept him. He wasn't in the kitchen eating food and he wasn't with Erica in Danny's room. In fact ever since Steph was taken, they've become closer. Erica's leaning on Danny for support and he doesn't mind but beneath all her sadness, she really does have feelings for him.

Anyway, back to the fact I can't find the dog…

"Donovan!" I called form my room. He didn't come.

"Doug, hurry up!" Steve called from downstairs where everybody was waiting for me.

"Sorry, hold on. Donovan!" I ran up the stairs where the guest room and Steph's room were. The door to Steph's room was partially open. "Donovan?" I walked slowly to the door and opened it.

Donovan was sitting on the bed with Stephanie's favorite jean jacket covering him. Her skull and crossbones scarf was on his head and he was passed out.

I smiled and sat down next to him on the bed. I pat his head and he slowly woke up. He let out a small yawn and stretched. "Have a nice nap?" I asked him as Donovan stood up. He shook his body and sneezed. He rubbed his paw over his nose, and then he rubbed his nose on Stephanie's jacket. I laughed and rubbed his back. "Stop messing around boy."

Then I got an idea. I grabbed a couple of Steph's scarves and shoved them in my pocket and then grabbed Donovan. I ran down the stairs and grabbed Donovan's leash.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked me.

"You'll see." I told him.

We all met Adam and Zach at the hospital and then we followed them to the abandoned music factory.

"Dude, what's up with the dog?" Zach asked me once I got out of Tom's mini cooper with Donovan.

"Check this out." I undid Donovan's leash and pulled one of Stephanie's scarves out of my pocket for him to sniff. Once he did, he ran to the front door and began scratching at it.

"Oh, he picked up Steph's scent!" Gio finally realized. I nodded and Erica walked over to Donovan.

"Aw, who's a good boy?" She asked him as she rubbed his back, but Donovan didn't react. He continued to stay focused on Stephanie's scent.

"Alright, let's get in our stations." Zach said and we all agreed.

"Come on Erica, stay with me." Danny said as he took her hand and headed to the farther exit door of the front of the building and the others went in the other exits, except Harry and Bianca who are watching the front doors.

"Are you sure you want to go in there by yourself?" Harry asked me. I nodded.

"Are you really sure? Erica or I would whoop Travis's arse real good!" Bianca said with a smile.

"Thanks, but I got it."

"At least take James, he feels helpless not taking charge about saving his best friend." Harry told me which did make me feel sorry for James.

"No, if anything happened to James, Stephanie wouldn't forgive me. Besides…" I looked down at Donovan who looked ready to go. "I have Donovan by my side to help me." They both smiled.

"Just be careful." Harry told me and I nodded. Bianca hugged me.

"Please make sure Steph is okay." I hugged her back.

"I promise." I let her go and before I went through the front doors I looked down at Donovan. For once he looked pretty fierce, and that's a shocker for a collie! "You ready boy?" He let out a small bark and I smiled. "Good to hear."


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own McFly or Just My Luck but I do wish I owned Dougie! Lol.**

**Chpt. 11 (Dougie's P.O.V.)**

Once you first set foot into the building, you can tell it's been abandoned for years. Machines were rusted and you could smell ancient moth balls. Donovan even winced at the smell.

"Lead the way boy." I told Donovan. Just on cue, he sniffed the floor leading the way up some metal stairs. They looked a bit eerie, but they supported more weight then they looked.

The stairs lead through an office that looked like it controlled the machines on the ground level. Donovan walked out of the room and down a dark hallway. I followed him as we entered another hallway that had windows that brought in the sunlight. I looked out of the windows and could see Dave and Steve waiting at one of the exits.

I continued following Donovan down another hallway, similar to the one before, but it was longer. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned right which lead to another hallway. There were doors on each side of the walls and I could hear someone crying. Donovan sniffed one of the doors on the left and began scratching at it.

"Donovan, heel." I told him and he did so. I tried turning the door knob but the nothing happened. The crying stopped. I didn't want Travis to hear me so I didn't ask who it was.

I looked around the hallway and noticed a fire extinguisher in a silver box on the wall. I opened it and thank god a siren didn't go off. I took the fire extinguisher and hit it against the door knob making it break off. I put the fire extinguisher down and put my finger in the hole where the door knob should be and opened it. There on a bed sat Stephanie. Her eyes and nose were red from crying and her clothes and hair were a mess.

"Dougie?" She whispered. I walked closer to her.

"Yeah, it's me." I said with a smile. She tried to stand up, but she fell down. I examined her wrist and realized she was handcuffed to the bed post. I ran over to her and see if I could pick the handcuff. Donovan jumped onto her lap and she gasped. "Don't worry; it's your little friend from the pet shop." She smiled and pet him.

It took me a few seconds to pick the lock. Once I was done, Stephanie immediately hugged me. I noticed she had bruises on her face and hand prints on her forearms.

"What happened?" She didn't say anything she just cried. "Did Travis do this to you?" She closed her eyes and nodded. More tears slid down her face. "Come on, we're getting out of here." I told her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed and headed to the door, except, Travis was there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, glaring at me. Donovan began growling at him.

"I'm taking her home." I told him, glaring right back at him.

"She is, with me."

"She doesn't want to be here!" I yelled at him. That ticked him off. He walked up to me, our faces inches apart which creeped me out a bit.

"At least I pleased her more then you could." He said, I could smell the alcohol on his breath and Stephanie let a small gasp and covered her mouth. I knew he touched her and he wasn't getting away with it.

I punched him in the face and he stumbled backwards and tripped over Donovan. He yelped and ran behind Stephanie. Travis slowly got up with a grin on his face. He spit some blood out of his mouth and took a step towards us.

"What, jealous that I got more then you and you're the one dating her?"

"Shut up you asswhole!" Stephanie yelled from behind me.

"Shut up bitch!" He yelled at her. That ticked me off. I ran towards him and tackled him to the ground. I punched him in the face a couple times and then he took a pole from next to him and hit me in the side of the face with it.

I stumbled off him and covered the area he hit me. My cheek was throbbing but all I really cared about was getting Stephanie out of here.

He stood up and pulled a gun from the inside of his black leather jacket. He had a psychotic grin on his face.

"You know what would be easier?" He asked as he pointed the gun at me. "Instead of killing you and making Steph hate me…" He pointed the gun towards Stephanie and she gasped. "..I'll kill her so you suffer and I don't have to worry about her hating me."

I ran over to Stephanie and pulled her into a hug. Travis laughed hysterically.

"I love you." I told Stephanie. She hugged me back and buried her face into my chest.

"I love you too." I closed my eyes and then the room was filled with sound of the gun firing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I was out of town for the weekend! I do not own McFly or Just My Luck but I do wish I owned Dougie! Lol.**

**Chpt. 12 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

The gun fired once, twice, and then it stopped. _Dougie finally finds me brings me a dog I've always wanted, and tells me he loves me. Now I'm going to die. I'm going to fucking die._

But the pain never came. I heard the sound of people grunting and I opened my eyes. On the floor Travis was pinned by Erica and James. Bianca was holding onto once of Travis's arms. Adam and Zach were holding onto Travis's other arm which was holding the gun, pointing to the ceiling. Danny (H), Harry, and Tom were holding onto Travis's legs so he wouldn't get up or kick. Dave, Steve, and Danny (J) stood at the door making sure Travis wouldn't try anything else.

"Get off me!" Travis yelled hysterically.

"Come on Steph." Dave said as he pulled me and a shocked Dougie out of the room and out of the building. I looked back and saw Harry, Danny (H), and Tom holding onto Travis's arms so he wouldn't hit them.

"There he is!" I heard Gio yell as she came around the building with five police officers.

The officers handcuffed Travis and put him into the back of a police car as once pulled up to the front of the building.

"Uh…can someone take this from me?" Steve asked as he held the gun by the handle as if it was covered in slime.

"Thank you sir." An officer said as he took the gun from Steve and went to another police car.

"No thank you sir." Steve said as he wiped his hand on his shirt.

"Bianca, don't ever give me a heart attack again!" Harry yelled as he ran over to her and hugged her. She just smiled and hugged him back.

"Oh, sorry Danny. I also kind of ran off without-" Erica began to say as Danny (J) walked over but he cut her words off with a kiss. "reason." Erica finished when Danny pulled away.

"Just promise you won't do it again." He told her and she smiled.

"Promise." Danny smiled too and kissed her once more. Dave, Steve, and Danny (H) started making cat calls.

There was a tap on my shoulder and I came face to face with a paramedic.

"Excuse me ma'am, we'd like to take you to a hospital and get you checked out." The man said as he pulled me towards an ambulance.

"No, no! Let me go! I don't want to go anywhere!" I yelled and I pulled my wrist from his grasp. I turned and ran to Dougie. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my head.

"It's okay, I've got you." He told me in a gentle tone.

"Sir, I really think we should take her." Another paramedic said. I shook my head and buried my face into Dougie's chest.

"She said no." Dougie said as he continued stoking my head.

The paramedics didn't say anything else, they just left. I could feel Dougie leading me to a car, but I soon drifted off into a sleep as Dougie continued holding me.

When I finally woke up, I was back in my room of McFly's house. The posters were gone but I remember taking them down. I then realized I hadn't taken a shower in a long time so I grabbed a change of clothes and ran to the bathroom. I took a long warm shower and scrubbed every inch of skin with soap, trying to remove Travis's existence off me.

When I was done, I went downstairs and followed the sound of voice in the living room.

"There she is!" I heard Tom call in a happy tone. I looked around the room.

On once couch Bianca and Harry cuddled together as James had a thumb war with Dave on the other couch who sat next to Tom and Gio. Danny and Erica sat on the floor with their backs against the T.V. stand. Danny (H) and Steve leaned against the doorway to the kitchen and they talked to Adam and Zach. Then Dougie was sitting in the armchair with Donovan sleeping on his lap.

Everybody looked up at me and Erica and Bianca both ran over to me. They both tried giving me a bear hug but I was too weak at the moment and fell to the floor with them. They both started laughing.

"Now, now kids, let's be a little more gentle." James said as he helped me off the floor.

"Sorry." They both said and they continued to laugh.

"How are you feeling?" Danny (H) asked.

"Better now that I'm here." I said.

"Well I feel better know you're back!" Steve said as he came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Aw are we having a band moment?" Dave asked as he also got up.

"Yes!" James yelled before I could say no. Then I was stuck in the middle of the 4 men.

"Ah gross, Dave!" Danny (H) yelled once he heard someone fart.

"Wasn't me!" Dave yelled.

"Sorry." Steve said a bit embarrassed.

"Ew gross!" James yelled as we all stopped hugging and covered our noses. Then Adam and Zach walked over to me.

"We're glad you're okay." Zach said.

"Are you leaving already?" I asked them and they nodded.

"The cops want to question us." Adam said which had me worried; wouldn't that get Travis out of jail?

"Don't worry; we'll keep him in jail." Zach said and winked at me.

"Good." I said with a smile. Then the three of us hugged and they left.

I looked over at Dougie who was looking at me but he didn't say anything.

"Psst!" Harry got Dougie's attention. He did some weird motion that involved him pointing at me. Dougie shook his head 'no.'

"Here, I'll take him." Danny (J) said as he picked up the sleeping puppy off Dougie's lap. "Erica, let's go for a walk." Erica jumped up and grabbed his arm.

All of my friends began leaving the room, and soon only Dougie and I were left. I looked back at Dougie. He sighed and got up from the armchair.

"Let's go talk." Before I could say anything he grabbed my hand and led me to his room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I have been a bit busy and couldn't update this right away. Anyway, this is the last chapter so I hope you enjoy it! Thank you McSteph and TisBeKiko for reading! There may be a third part to this story. I do not own McFly or Just My Luck but I do wish I owned Dougie! Lol.**

**Chpt. 13 (Stephanie's P.O.V.)**

I'm not gonna lie. I'm worried about what Dougie needs to talk to me about. He's not planning on leaving me because of Travis….is he?

He closed the door behind me and put his back against it, releasing my hand. He covered his eyes with his right hand.

"Dougie…" He sighed and removed his hand.

"What did he do to you?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Dougie, it doesn't matter anymore."

"YES IT DOES!" He yelled. I jumped a little and took a step away from him. He noticed my reaction and he covered his face again. "I-I'm…sorry." I heard his breaths become deeper and I noticed tears trickle down his cheeks.

"He…he kissed me and…" I shuddered remembering what Travis did. "…he groped me and…" I stopped again. I didn't want to tell him this, not Dougie. I could feel my tears slide down my cheeks.

"Stop." I looked at him. He removed his hand. He didn't look at me. "Just tell me…you didn't enjoy it."

"How could you think I enjoyed it? I hated every minute of it! Every time he left I could only think about you, hoping you were coming for me!" He finally looked into my eyes.

With one quick move, he placed both his hands on my cheeks and pulled my face to his. Our lips touched in seconds.

His sudden action surprised me. I didn't get a chance to breath. The kiss was so rough, I'm not gonna deny, I did enjoy it. I pulled away for a second and placed my hands on his.

"Dougie…" His lips connected to mine again. I couldn't resist letting out a moan.

He stopped kissing me and looked at me. He moved my bangs from my eyes and he kissed my head.

"I want to remove every inch of Travis's touch off you." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I took a shower already."

"You don't feel clean to me." He said as he gave me a soft peck. I smiled against his lips.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. He smiled too and kissed me again. I deepened the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me to his bed, placing me gently on the bed. He positioned himself on the bed so I was under him and he began kissing me again. His hands slipped under the hem of my shirt and I cringed at his touch. The night Travis groped me popped into my head.

"NO!" I screamed. Suddenly the image went away and Dougie was sitting in front of me with his hand over his red cheek and a shocked look on his face. I realized my right hand stung and I put the pieces together. I just slapped Dougie. "Dougie, I'm so sorry!" I said as I put my hand over his. He began laughing. I looked at him as if he were mad. "What's so funny?"

"Your reaction, you looked so cute." He tried to hug me but I pushed his arms away.

"Dougie, I just hit you!" I told him in a stern tone.

"So?"

"So, you should be angry with me." He gave me a serious look.

"Steph, did he hit you every time you fought back?" I didn't want to tell him but I had to. I dropped my gaze and nodded. "Steph…" He pulled me into a hug and he ran his fingers through my hair. "…You're safe now. I've got you." I nodded and hugged him back. He pulled my chin up to look at me. "Do you want to stop?" I looked into his blue eyes and finally moved.

"No." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. I unwrapped my arms and moved my hands to his shirt. I pulled the shirt off and that was the first article of clothing that fell to the floor.

It was a long night, but one of the best nights with Dougie. I had hickeys all over my body and we were both sore and tired. We collapsed on the bed next to each other, out of breath.

I had curled up next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Sure the body heat was even warmer but when you lay naked in a bed with the world's most wonderful boyfriend, what can you do?

He had wrapped an arm around my own waist. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I smiled and nodded.

"I love you too." I told him with a smile. He smiled back and he leaned down and kissed me again.

"Stephanie, hurry up! The whole van is packed." James yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I called back. I picked up the last box in the room and took one last look around the room that was once covered in posters of my favorite band. It was finally the day I was moving in with Dougie.

"Steph, you coming?" I looked at the door where Dougie was. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course." I walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You coming?" I asked, walking ahead of him. He too smiled and nodded. He grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs together.

"Alright you love birds, try not to get any tickets for throwing wild house parties." Tom said sternly.

"Psh, that's not a party, that's Dougie and Stephanie having…" Dave couldn't finish because Steve and Danny (H) covered his mouth and I laughed.

"Thanks guys." They both nodded.

"Alright, let not get all sappy now." Harry said.

"Yeah we're all going to see each other, I mean both of you are still in bands." Bianca added.

"Best band mates forever!" Dave and Steve yelled as they high-fived each other. I laughed again.

"Yup." I said.

"Alright, off you go. You guys have a lot of unpacking to do when you get home." James said as he pushed Dougie and me to the door. I stopped before the door closed.

"Oh Erica! When are you leaving?" I asked in a worried tone, afraid I'd miss the day she left. She looked back at Danny (J) and he had a bashful smile on his face.

"I think I'll be sticking around." She said with a wink. Both Dougie and I exchanged looks and smiled, then we finally left.

"Well, looks like they'll have loads of fun." Dougie said as he wrapped his arm around waist. I smiled.

"Yup…" He was about to kiss me until I stopped him. "Race you to the van!" I ran out of his arms and to the van.

'Not cool!" He yelled.

I know Dougie is the only man for me. He had filled my heart to the top and I would never leave him.

Once he got in the van, I finally let him kiss me.

"Had your fun?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Nah, this is only the beginning." He smiled and kissed me again.


End file.
